Implantable blood pumps may be used to provide assistance to patients with late stage heart disease. Blood pumps operate by receiving blood from a patient's vascular system and impelling the blood back into the patient's vascular system. By adding momentum and pressure to the patient's blood flow, blood pumps may augment or replace the pumping action of the heart. For example, a blood pump may be configured as ventricular assist device or “VAD.” Where a VAD is used to assist the pumping action of the left ventricle, the device draws blood from the left ventricle of the heart and discharges the blood into the aorta.
To provide clinically useful assistance to the heart, blood pumps must impel blood at a substantial blood flow rate. For an adult human patient, a ventricular assist device may be arranged to pump blood at about 1-10 liters per minute at a pressure differential across the pump of about 10-110 mm Hg, depending on the needs of the patient. The needs of the patient may vary with age, height, and other factors.